


Two minds lost

by Aemeth



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, mentions of Anne Bonny/Jack Rackham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne Bonny cannot understand how Eleanor Guthrie could allow herself a weakness such as Max. Until she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two minds lost

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself, I love all three of the ladies so much. This takes place some time before the series's events up to episode VI.

* * *

 

When Anne Bonny first heard the rumors she didn't believe them. Yes, her dislike for Eleanor Guthrie went deep, but she certainly didn't think her to be stupid. She held a begrudging respect for her keeping of Nassau in this brutal world, for her not taking any nonsense, for standing up against men as she did. So surely she couldn't be this stupid.

When she came to the tavern that night Rackham looked at her in surprise and slight alarm.

“Why, hello darling. Not like you to come drinking this early. Anything happened?”

Anne chose no to answer him and instead took his jug and half emptied it. Then she sat down and let her eyes wander though the tavern. There she was, the dark skinned whore, throwing herself at some awfully drunken men. She grimaced in distaste but studied her carefully.

Sure she was beautiful and her dark eyes held an intelligent gleam that most of the pathetic women in Nassau lacked; but she remained what she was, a whore.

She passed the hours in silence and Rackham, who knew her moods, let her be. Only occasionally he gently stroked his hand over hers as if to calm her.

It was past midnight when the door flew open and Eleanor Guthrie entered with all her bravado.

Her fair hair and silken clothes shone through the mass of dark and dirty bodies as gold over iron.

Anne scowled.

Guthrie quickly went to the bar and demanded a drink. She looked stressed, arrogant and actually like her obnoxiously snobbish and all mighty self as always.

Sure enough, the whore moved. She went over to the mistress of Nassau, caressed her face, batted her eyelashes. People looked on unabashed. The woman stood on her toes and whispered seductive things into Eleanor's ear and soon after they vanished into a room together.

Would Guthrie be a man or do this frequently Anne would think none of it. But the mistress was not known to take women to bed or whores... until know. As if her position wasn't unstable enough as it was she gave them fuel to burn her.

Anne chuckled darkly, shook her head and drank. So she had been wrong. Eleanor Guthrie was stupid.

 

***

 

Some nights later a fight started in the brothel. An angry pirate argued with Mr Noonan, slapped him and was later dragged out to the street.

“What's all t's fuss about?”Anne said, annoyed.

“You haven't heard?”, growled one of the Ranger's crew members. She didn't bother to learn all their names. This one now looked downright frustrated.

“The cunt paid him off so she can have her to herself. Sweet fucking Jesus, it must be more than we earn in two months of sail!”

Anne stared at him from under her had.

“Guthrie?”, she said. The man nodded.

“Paid for an exclusive right to get between her legs, the bitch she is. Just one more time she shows off that this island belongs to her, even the most popular girl on it.”

Anne turned away from him and sharpened one of her knifes and wondered if Eleanor Guthrie really could be _that_ stupid.

 

***

 

It was only three days later that she saw it. Vane had gotten himself into a huge fight with Hornigold, the men were close to pulling the pistol and since she seemed to be the only goddamm crew member who wasn't drunk Rackham send her to fetch the Guthrie woman.

She had growled and cursed but eventually taken of to the tavern. The doorman opened his mouth when she stormed in but when he recognized her he shut his mouth. She stormed up the stairs to the mistress's room and found the door slightly open. She was about to march in then she heard the voice, the soft seductive french purr. Only it sounded different this time.

Now completely motionless and quiet she peeked through the door.

In the warm shine of ridiculously many candles she saw Eleanor Guthrie lying on her bed, her head resting on the whore's lap. Her name was Max, she remembered unintentionally.

The women were half naked, loosely covered in white sheets and Eleanor had her eyes closed and looked as relaxed and content as Anne had ever seen her.

Max half whispered, half hummed a tune to her while combing her hair with her nimble fingers and with a strange excitement Anne realized she recognized it; it was a french nursery rhyme her father had hummed to her when she was little, back in Ireland when he had still hoped to turn her into a proper lady as fit to the daughter of a lawyer. Memories, pictures she had banned from her head for the past ten years flooded over her.

Eleanor suddenly gave a soft laugh.

“What is it zat you find funny, mon amour?”, Max husked and stilled her fingers.

Eleanor chuckled and reached upward without opening her eyes, interlacing her fingers with Max's.

“When I was little my governess always sang this. She had a terrible voice and it scarred me to death when she started.”

Max too now smiled and lowered her head to the other woman.

“Should Max stop?”

“No. I love it when you do it. You have... you have the most beautiful voice.”

The Guthrie woman looked embarrassed and unsure. Max laughed now and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

“You too can produce the most beautiful sounds...”

Her hand glided down Eleanor's naked stomach and Anne barged into the room.

“Jesus!”, Eleanor exclaimed and threw a blanket over her and Max. “What do you think you are doing?!”

Anne explained cooly and unfazed. Eleanor cursed at Vane, at her and at pirates in general but she got dressed. She pressed a quick kiss to Max's lips and apologized then she commanded Anne to lead the way. Anne threw the whore a long last look and the woman returned it steadily. Anne's eyes traveled down her dark, soft body, the curves and the flawless skin, so different from her own lean and meager body. Then she made the mistake to meet the whore's eyes, dark, warm and... knowing.

She turned around swiftly and led the way.

 

***

 

Anne had once more to think about how stupid Eleanor Guthrie was for all of this, when she led the group of self confident men to a place were no pearls but only death awaited them.

Hanging a ban over them that angered all of Nassau, still loosing her girl and then tell _her_ not to tell her about her part in rescuing her, while risking her whole reputation. Damn the English and their strange twisted minds.

But when she slid Hammonds's throat and balls she felt as much satisfaction as if she avenged crimes against herself and not to someone else. It worried her.

And when she led Max through the night of Nassau, up to her old room in the brothel and she thanked her with that soft voice and that stupid french accent and she took her calloused hand in between her own she thought that maybe she was pretty stupid herself.


End file.
